Family
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha but his head makes him pick duty over his heart, and reject the one person he loves in the world... Naruto. Yaoi Sasuke/Naruto with a little Sai/Sakura
1. Sasuke

Okay this is a one shot Sasu/Naru fanfic. Which means this is a boy/boy fic. If ya don't like, don't read. Anywhos on with the fic.

SUMMERY: Sasuke returns to Konoha but his head makes him pick duty over his heart, and reject the one person he loves in the world... Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto had had their final fight, both of them carried back to Konoha on stretchers, with Sakura in between them, making sure they were in stable conditions. That was the day that Naruto kept his promise of a lifetime, by making sure Sasuke came back to Konoha.

That was how Sasuke returned to the place of his birth and how the story started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been charged with the betrayal and abandonment of your village, the wilful intent to destroy certain Konoha Shinobi and aiding S class criminals. How do you plead?" Tsunade's voice boomed in the large hall. Sasuke stood in front of a table of judges, composed of Tsunade and the village elders. "Guilty." Sasuke stated pointedly. Tsunade's face showed no trace of emotion. "I know you killed Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha, as well as Deidara of the Rock village. These things work in your favour. However, those Shinobi that you tried to kill may not see it that way." Tsunade said stoically.

"I'm one person Sasuke tried to kill plenty of times Hokage-Sama." Sasuke saw Naruto step forward as he spoke. Sasuke felt surprise swell in him, as Naruto spoke calmly and clearly, with respect to the female Hokage. "And what punishment do you think is suitable Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade replied. Sasuke looked at the two blondes, who seemed to have locked gazes in a world of their own. "I believe that Sasuke was far under the influence of the thing called a curse seal, and that this should be taken into consideration. He's my best friend, I would ask that he receive a light punishment." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was even more shocked at that. Naruto spoke so eloquently, it was so unlike the Naruto he knew, he had to look twice to see the same dobe he had known since childhood. He found the real Naruto in the same deep blue eyes that had glared at him time and time again in their youth, staring at the council with pure determination. Sasuke saw his replacement step forward also. "At the time I faced Sasuke Uchiha, and he tried to kill me, I had been given orders to kill him. That should be taken into account also." Sai said blankly. Sasuke wondered why this man was trying to protect him. Then he saw a friendly smile aimed at Naruto, and he had his answer. Sasuke knew from experience that Naruto's friendship could provoke a loyalty untested by anything else.

"What of the third Shinobi, Yamato?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked. "He's on a mission, but asked that I give this to you in his stead." Sasuke heard Kakashi reply. Kakashi handed over a scroll to Hiashi, who seemed to scan the contents briefly, before passing it to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and smiled. The council whispered to each other in discussion, as the hall full of Shinobi remained silent, waiting for the fate of one man.

Finally, Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Do you swear loyalty to this village?" She asked formally. Sasuke nodded. "Then, as a testament to any good you have done, and the good testament of your fellow Shinobi here, I sentence you to six months in the maximum security prison. After which, you will be able to resume your place as a Shinobi of this village." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke nodded his understanding and was led away by two Shinobi, in chains. He glanced to the side to see Naruto looking at him. The same goofy smile plastered on his face that ad always been there in their childhood, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back, even if his smile was small.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sasuke was released from the maximum security prison, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai waited for him outside. Sai had an arm draped around Sakura's shoulders and Sasuke felt a little pang of over-protectiveness wash over him. After all, Sakura was his friend, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But then Sasuke realised that if Naruto was an influence on Sai, then Sakura would always be treated well, and he relaxed.

Kakashi ruffled his hair and Sakura hugged him. Sai held out his hand in a gesture of goodwill and Sasuke shook it. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was grinning widely, and held his fist out. Naruto's grin got wider, if that were even possible, and he knocked Sasuke's fist with his own. A gesture that had followed them through childhood also. Sasuke could still remember their mission to the Waterfall Village as clear as yesterday.

That was the day Sasuke rejoined his team for the first time in nearly six years.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke's eighteenth birthday came along, and of course, Sakura decided that Sasuke was having a birthday party, because as she kept saying, your eighteenth birthday only comes once. Sasuke allowed her to do this, because she was like a little sister to him now, and he couldn't really deny her the opportunity to show off her party organising skills.

The party was big and rowdy. People weren't messy or violent, which Sasuke thanked god for. But everyone was very merry, after drinking and eating _way_ too much. Of course people started doing crazy things. Sasuke vaguely remembered Kiba streaking through the village, Kakashi making out with Anko, Neji running off to do research with Jiraiya, Hinata beating the crap out of Kiba for streaking through the village, and various other mad things, that scarred his mind for life. He was sorely tempted to find out if mindsoap had been invented yet.

The next morning Sasuke woke up with a hangover and stumbled downstairs with the mother of all headaches. He was desperately hoping he had some aspirin, when he saw a tanned hand offering him the beautiful white drugs and a glass of water. Sasuke had gobbled the pills down greedily and drank the glass of water without pause. Then he looked up at his saviour, only to see Naruto standing there.

"I thought you might need those." Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. He looked around to see that the house was clean. At least much cleaner than it had been last night. "Did Sakura clean up or something?" Sasuke asked. "Nope. She's suffering from a hangover like you. I cleared up. I figured you might need some help so I came round early. I didn't want to wake ya up so I just jumped in through the open window in the kitchen, and fixed up as good as I could." Naruto replied. Sasuke grinned at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said gratefully, watching as Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

That was when Sasuke realised how much he really appreciated his blonde, best friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto attended Sakura's birthday party about three months later. Childishly, the group decided they were going to play truth or dare. Of course Shinobi needed a thrill that didn't involve near death once in a while. Sasuke was dared to stay in the closet with Naruto for ten minutes, so Sasuke being the Uchiha that he was, grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him into the closet.

Naruto protested loudly on the way in of course. Once they were inside however, he shut up and leaned against the wall. Sasuke heard the group start chattering away outside. "Why do you have to accept every dare Teme?" Naruto questioned. "Shut up Dobe." Sasuke replied. He could feel the glare of the blonde on him, even in the darkness of the closet. "Do you like anyone Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly, after a few minutes of silence. "Sure. I like Kakashi, you, Sakura. I think I can just about stand Sai now." Sasuke replied, a smirk graced his lips. "I didn't mean it like that Sasuke." Naruto replied, even more timid than before.

Sasuke frowned to himself. He thought about it for a minute. "Why do you ask Dobe? Got a girl you like?" Sasuke asked. "Not a girl." Naruto replied. Sasuke blinked in surprise. "You're into guys?" Sasuke asked. "Does that bother you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. "No dobe. It doesn't bother me. Your sex life is your own." Sasuke replied. Of course they were called out of the closet then, so Sasuke couldn't ask any more questions.

That was the day Sasuke learned that Naruto was gay. Also the day he learned that he was actually curious about Naruto's love life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later, Naruto and Sasuke were trying to avoid enemy ninja, on an Anbu mission. To say it was pouring with rain was an understatement. Sasuke and Naruto were totally drenched, and too far from the village to make it back before nightfall. Especially with the enemy ninja on their trail. The pair spotted a cave and dived for it quickly. There were no tracks to follow through the rain so they knew they were safe. At least for now.

"We need to get these wet clothes off so they can dry." Naruto said smartly. Sasuke nodded, and they undressed to their underwear in silence. Neither of them were embarrassed. They had had to share a tent on missions plenty of times, even as children, so boxers certainly didn't cause embarrassment for either man. Naruto pulled a summoning scroll out of one of pockets of his pants. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Summoning a couple of blankets. We can't light a fire in here. The smoke will travel outside and we'll be spotted by the enemy ninja tracking us." Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked. "You got smarter in the time I wasn't home." Sasuke stated. "I'm not stupid. Besides, I had to learn how to adapt when I was training with Ero-Sennin." Naruto stated. A grin on his face as he produced two blankets. He threw one at Sasuke and wrapped one around himself. They sat and managed to warm up, if only slightly, and when morning came, and the storm finally broke, the pair got dressed in their clothing, which had dried, and got ready to leave.

Sasuke saw Naruto bend over to put the blankets away and Sasuke moved forward to stand behind him. Just like that, when Naruto stood up, he tripped over Sasuke's foot and landed in his arms, their lips met. Both males were embarrassed. They left and got back to the village. Their mission was a complete success.

That was the day that Sasuke had his second accidental kiss with Naruto. It was also the day he realised that he liked the feel of the blonde's lips on his own.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the next month they avoided each other. Sasuke doing solo missions, and Naruto doing solo missions. By the end of the month, Sakura had had enough of the two avoiding each other. She told Naruto that Tsunade wanted a word with him at four, told Sasuke the same thing. Once the pair were in the room Sakura had picked out, she locked the door behind them. Sasuke glared and Naruto yelled, but of course Sakura wouldn't let them out. "You two have got to talk to each other. I'm sick of you two avoiding each other. I'm getting married to Sai in two months, and I want both of you to be there and to _get along,_ so sort out whatever problems you have." Sakura stated furiously. Sasuke heard her footfalls go off down the corridor. Trapped with Naruto in a locked room was not comfortable at this moment, as much as he wanted it to be.

After ten minutes, Naruto could no longer hold his silence. "Why have you been avoiding me Sasuke? Is it because of that accidental kiss thing? I mean I didn't mean it. It was an accident." Naruto sputtered out. Sasuke sighed. He grabbed hold of the blonde and kissed him for all he was worth. The only sound of protest that came from Naruto was a shocked squeak before he kissed Sasuke back. When they pulled apart, Naruto stared at Sasuke and for once he was completely speechless. "You may not have meant to but I certainly did." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned and Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss.

That was the day that Sasuke and Naruto decided that they _really_ liked each other. Especially the kisses!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two months later, Sakura married Sai and the whole group of the old rookies were there. Even Team Gai, and Team Sand had showed up. Sasuke learned that Gaara and Sakura had become friends, so his surprise abated. Naruto had acted as Sai's best man, and Sasuke had been happy enough to sit in the front row and watch the ceremony.

That night, Sasuke and Naruto drank a lot. When they got to Sasuke's house, they were giggling and stumbling over everything. Sasuke even tripped on air. He also thought that Naruto, with his cheeks a red hue, had never looked sexier. That night the pair had ended up in bed, and Sasuke had made Naruto moan and groan. In the good way of course, and he admired the tan body below his in the glow of a lamplight. When Naruto told Sasuke he loved him, Sasuke had replied with "I love you too Dobe."

That was the night when Sasuke first had sex with Naruto. It was also the night that Sasuke realised that Naruto was the one person in the world he loved the most.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were on a team mission. It wasn't a big mission, so the group were relatively laid back about it. As usual, Sai was annoying Naruto to no end. Sasuke and Sakura just listened to the conversation.

"Sai shut up. I am not stupid. Nor am I dickless. How could I be male if I were dickless?" Naruto asked. Sai smiled widely. "Well I bet your penis is tiny." Sai answered back. "It's definitely not." Sasuke quipped, before he could think about what he was saying. Sakura's eyes widened and so did Sai's, even if it was only ever so slightly. "So you two had sex. Congratulations, Sasuke. You and Naruto are no longer Asexual." Sai said happily. The rest of the group blinked in confusion.

That was the day Sakura and Sai not only found out about Sasuke's relationship with Naruto, but also about the sexual aspect, which seemed to have pleased Sai immensely, though not one of the group knew why this was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later, Sakura informed Sasuke and Naruto that she was expecting a child. The two were shocked. After all, wouldn't Sai have broadcast his sexual relationship with Sakura all over Konoha by now? This got Sasuke thinking about the restoration of his clan.

That was the day Sasuke realised that Naruto could NOT do everything. That was also the day Sasuke realised he didn't care.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nine months later, Sakura gave birth to a beautiful, bouncing, baby boy. A child she named Wataru. Sasuke looked at the beautiful child, and sadly wished for his own child, that he could teach to use Sharingan.

That was the day he realised that maybe he _did_ care if Naruto couldn't help him produce an heir.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

One year later, after Wataru's first birthday, and after Sasuke and Naruto lay in bed together, Sasuke turned to Naruto, he had meant to say this for awhile, but could never work up the courage. He knew it had to be now or never.

"Naruto, I'm marrying Ino." Sasuke said softly. Naruto stared at him. "What?" Naruto asked in confusion. "It's not that I love her. I love you, and you know that. It's just... you... you can't carry a child." Sasuke said. Naruto bit his lip. "You knew that when we got into a relationship in the first place. I'm a man of course I can't carry a child." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke bit his lip. "I'm the last Uchiha Naruto. The last one. If I don't reproduce then my line dies with me. I need to have a child, so that the Sharingan may continue." Sasuke said. He wanted Naruto to understand. He desperately wished Naruto could understand.

"This doesn't have to be the end of our relationship Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto glared at that. He got out of the bed, his tan body glowed in the dim light of Sasuke's lamp, as he pulled on clothing. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "If you get married it is the end Sasuke. I'm not going to help you cheat on a wife you picked for yourself. I'm not so cruel to Ino. Or to myself." Naruto hissed. Naruto had finished dressing at this point. He left, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel heartbroken.

That was the day Sasuke broke Naruto's heart, and his own, and played traitor to his true feelings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

About a month later, Sasuke rushed a marriage to Ino, to stop his pain from loosing Naruto. Naruto was not there when Sasuke and Ino said their vows. He had gone on a long term mission to Suna. Sasuke didn't know when Naruto would come back. As he stared at Ino and recited his vows perfectly, he imagined Naruto's face instead of Ino and when he slept with her, he imagined Naruto's face instead of his wife's.

That was the day Sasuke married Ino, and learned the importance of a wild imagination, and controlled mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The years passed by and Sasuke got the heirs he wanted so desperately. Ino was practically a machine, used only to bring Uchiha babies into the world. Sasuke now had four, dark-haired sons and a blonde daughter. Ino was pregnant again, people were saying it most likely was a boy and Sasuke wondered how long he could get a mission for to keep away from his wife.

Sasuke felt his heart tear apart every time he heard Naruto's name mentioned. It didn't matter how little his name was mentioned at home, his name was everywhere in Konoha. The blonde was being shown the ways of a kage by Gaara, this mission, was taking him a while, and Sasuke had not seen Naruto since the night he left Sasuke's bedroom, in anger. Sakura often gave Sasuke news when he asked for it. Even though it felt like a knife was being dragged through his heart when he heard about Naruto, he would rather that pain then the pain of nothingness.

Sasuke learned that his imagination couldn't work constantly, twenty-four hours a day. He also learned that he would never be whole. After all, his heart was still with a blonde Jinchuriki in Suna.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino went into labour early. It was long and painful, and Ino couldn't stop bleeding. She died later that night, after the birth of a blonde haired son. Sasuke felt terrible. He'd never really treated Ino as a worthwhile person, but she had been good to him, and she had deserved better than he had been. He held his blonde son in his arms. The blue of the boys eyes were so clear and deep, Sasuke thought that this child could have been Naruto as a baby, without the whisker marks. He named the child Inoshi and made arrangements for Ino's funeral.

That was when Sasuke realised that it wasn't worth wasting time in your life, when it could be cut short so quickly. Even outside of the Shinobi world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just before the funeral, Naruto came back to Konoha. Sasuke was never so glad to see Naruto in all his years. He noticed a child with Naruto. A blonde haired, blue-eyed child, who couldn't have been more than seven years old. Sasuke heard Naruto call him Hisoka. Sakura informed him that Hisoka was Naruto's own son. That the mother had died in childbirth, as Ino had.

That was the day Sasuke learned how to feel grief and jealousy all in one breath and heartbeat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the funeral, Naruto came to visit Naruto with Hisoka. Sasuke introduced his children, Fugaku, Shisui, Mamoru, Shinji, Mikoto, and of course, little Inoshi.

Sasuke saw Hisoka, playing with his own sons and little Mikoto. He then walked into the nursery, to see Naruto cooing over Inoshi. He smiled at the sight. Inoshi looked so like Naruto, with Ino's hair and eyes, Sasuke could almost imagine Inoshi to be Naruto's son. This made Sasuke's heart leap with a joy he didn't know he could still possess let alone feel.

That was the day when Sasuke realised that he could still hope, and that maybe _just_ maybe, there was a chance for him to have the family he always wanted. A family that included Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you enjoyed the fic. It's a one shot but please R&R and give me your opinions.


	2. Naruto

Okay this is a sort of side story to Family. It's Naruto's point of view after Sasuke tells him he's marrying Ino.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Family: Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had left the Uchiha household. He knew he'd left something behind but he couldn't figure out what it was at first, and damned if he was going back to get it. He felt betrayed. More betrayed then he had ever felt in his life. He'd given everything he had to offer to Sasuke, but it hadn't been good enough. Of course Naruto had to understand why. Of course Sasuke was going to need an heir eventually. That couldn't be helped. Naruto bit his lip, as he felt hot tears threaten to spill. He refused to cry. He blinked his eyes shut hard. That was when he bumped into someone, and heard them fall to the ground with an oomph. Naruto looked down and saw Ino, who had been carrying a few bags. Naruto wanted to glare. He wanted to hate her. He wondered why Sasuke chose her. He noted she had blonde hair and blue eyes, as he himself did. Naruto so wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. It wasn't her fault Sasuke needed to have an heir so badly.

Naruto smiled at her and helped her to her feet. Ino smiled gratefully as Naruto helped her pick up her bags of shopping. "Sasuke just told me you two are getting married." Naruto stated. Ino smiled a little shyly. "Yeah. He said he wanted to tell you first." Ino replied. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yeah Naruto. You guys are best friends. You live together, you're practically family. I hope you're not upset." Ino asked. She looked troubled. "No Ino I'm not upset." Naruto said cheerily, even though his heart was breaking. "I'm happy for you Ino." Naruto added. Ino beamed happily at him. He couldn't expect Ino to know what had passed between him and Sasuke. After all, only Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka and Tsunade actually knew what was going on between them, in the whole village. Gaara also knew, but he was a close friend, like Sasuke had been. "I've got to get going Ino. I'll see you soon okay?" Naruto said. Ino nodded and Naruto began to walk away.

"Naruto? I'm worried about something." Ino called him back. He turned around, and Ino ran the couple of steps he had taken to stand next to him again. "What are you worried about Ino?" Naruto asked. Ino stepped from one foot to another, looking as if she really wasn't sure how to phrase the question. "I don't think Sasuke really wants me at all. I think he just picked me as second best." Naruto blinked in confusion at such a statement. _"Does she know about us after all?"_ He wondered to himself. _"Did Sasuke tell her?"_ He added to his thoughts. Ino nibbled her lip worriedly. "I think that maybe he was in love with Sakura. Or another woman. He doesn't seem like he loves me at all." Ino added quietly. Naruto understood what Ino meant completely. "He's not in love with any other woman Ino. You don't need to worry." Naruto replied definitely. He gave a reassuring smile to Ino who smiled back. "Thanks Naruto. I was so worried but you're his best friend, so you know Sasuke better than anyone." Ino stated happily. Naruto smiled at her again, and once again said his goodbyes. Ino waved at him as he walked away, and Naruto realised that both Sasuke and Ino were going to be living a lie. Even if Sasuke never loved another woman, Naruto knew Sasuke would always love him. That didn't make the hurt less, but it gave some form of comfort that he wouldn't be the only one without someone he loved.

That was the day Naruto learned he had the power to feel more than one emotion at once. He also learned how it felt to have a perpetually broken heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto didn't want to go out. It had been a week and he hadn't bothered to leave his apartment. He had enough instant ramen to last for a while. He just wanted his heart to stop hurting before he went outside, to face news of Sasuke's engagement, from the whole village. He didn't really get a chance when someone started banging on his door. Naruto grabbed the kettle and filled it with water as he tried to ignore the loud knocking. It didn't work. The knocking just became more insistent. Naruto sighed and put the kettle on the stove. "NARUTO UZUMAKI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard Sakura yell. He went and opened the door silently. Sakura stood there, carrying Wataru in one arm and holding a basket by one hand. Naruto moved to the side, allowing Sakura access to his apartment. He closed the door once she was inside, and had put down Wataru. She placed the basket on the kitchen table and then walked over to Naruto. Wataru crawled over to a box that Naruto kept in his apartment. It was filled with toys for when Wataru came round.

Naruto was expecting to be bopped on the head. He even closed his eyes in expectation. He was surprised when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Naruto hugged her back. She let go and looked at him pointedly. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Sasuke broke up? First I don't see you for a week, then suddenly Sasuke's engaged to Ino?" Sakura questioned. Naruto couldn't help it then. Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Sakura sighed and sat Naruto down on the beat up old couch. She let Naruto cry it all out. She went and got the kettle from the stove when it started whistling and made Naruto a cup of tea as she waited for him to calm down.

Finally Naruto managed to gain control of his tears. Sakura handed him the mug and he thanked her silently as he drunk the tea. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke just said that I couldn't have children and he needed to be with someone who could." Naruto replied. Sakura nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry Naruto. I really am." Sakura said sadly. "It's okay Sakura. It's not your fault. I don't know if I'll be able to handle listening to all the talk about him and Ino now." Naruto said sadly. "It is a bit over the top. I guess it's because Sasuke's the last Uchiha." Sakura replied sadly. "I need to talk to baa-chan and try to get a long term mission or something." Naruto said sadly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You can't just leave! What about becoming Hokage one day?" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll be back. It's just to avoid all the wedding talk. Once they've gotten over it here, you can always tell me and I'll be back quickly." Naruto stated. Sakura sighed. "What about your friends here Naruto?" Sakura practically sobbed. "I'm not abandoning you guys. I'll be back to visit all the time. If I get a mission in Suna it should all be fine." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded. "You promise you're going to visit?" Sakura pleaded. "It's a promise of a lifetime. I never break my word." Naruto stated happily. Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto tightly. Little Wataru played with a teddy bear, happily on the floor having missed the whole commotion.

That was the day Naruto learned that talking out your problems, and a good cry, could sometimes be very helpful to your situation.

That and ignorance is bliss. If only to be a child again (don't we all wish).

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Naruto headed to Suna. He'd been and visited Sakura and all his friends before he left. He'd even said goodbye to Ino. She seemed so sad that he was leaving and wouldn't be there for the wedding. She had told Naruto that Sasuke would be disappointed he couldn't make it. Naruto apologised and acted like the friend that Sasuke had obviously made him out to be. Of course it wasn't all lies but Naruto hid his feelings well. The only person he didn't say goodbye to was Sasuke. As he walked out of the gates, he looked up into one of the trees and saw Sai waiting for him.

He waited for Sai to drop down and say his peace. Sai did drop down from the tree. He blinked at Naruto a little bit. "Sakura told me you were leaving. I didn't believe it at first dickless. You were my first friend after my brother died. It's strange to see you go." Sai said tonelessly. Naruto could read his emotions in his eyes though. Sai was going to miss him. "I'll be back Sai. I'm gonna visit all the time too." Naruto said. Sai gave a small smile. One of his rare, real smiles. Then he did something unexpected. He hugged Naruto and handed him a scroll. "It's a gift from everyone. And me too. We're going to miss you." Sai said. Then he disappeared. Naruto blinked at the male's speedy disappearance. "I'm going to miss you too." He said to the wind. He didn't open the scroll. Not yet. He just wanted to go before he changed his mind and put himself through the pain of Sasuke's pretend life, just to make his friends happy.

That day Naruto learned that sometimes, even a selfish decision can be the best decision to make.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a while since Naruto had been in Suna. In fact it had been a year. Every month he would go and visit Sakura, or she would come with Sai and Wataru and visit him. News of Ino being pregnant reached Naruto's ears, and Naruto felt that at least Sasuke had gotten what he wanted. A child of his own. Naruto had met a beautiful female, Shiori, who had caught his eye slightly. Of course he was still in love with Sasuke, but he couldn't stay alone forever, and Sasuke had made his choice. Naruto had only just begun dating her, and he was rather nervous. He'd always been able to communicate with Sasuke very well. But of course this was going to be different. He worried over every little detail and thought about every possible thing that could go wrong. In the end of course, he decided he needed to act like himself and he did. Apparently, Shiori was rather charmed by this. Naruto was not one to argue, and so their dating had become a regular thing.

That was the day Naruto learned that nervousness could extend to all regions of life. That and dating a friend was so much easier then dating a female acquaintance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later, Naruto was told by Sakura that Sasuke had a son. Naruto wasn't surprised. Sasuke always seemed to get what he wished for. Naruto had been dating Shiori for a year. In fact he was now engaged to the female. Her bright sapphire eyes, that were very like Naruto's, had lit up when he proposed. Her flame-red hair had gleamed in the sunset light. Naruto imagined that Ino had looked somewhat the same when Sasuke had proposed to her. To Naruto there was a difference. He actually liked Shiori. The two were friends as well as lovers, and had always been on equal terms. Naruto was not using Shiori for his own ends and he would never think of betraying her.

Naruto was waiting for visitors on this day, that was yet another year later. Sakura and Sai were coming to visit with little Wataru, who was now four years old and carried on flourishing. When he heard a knock, Naruto opened it up to see Sakura carrying Wataru, but Sai wasn't there. Naruto was surprised. "What happened to Sai Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked softly. "He had to go on a long term mission at the last minute. Sasuke is the head of Anbu now. He works everyone like dogs." Sakura said sadly. Naruto looked Sakura over, taking note of a baggy dress that she was wearing, and how tired she seemed to look.

"Sakura, are you pregnant again?" Naruto asked carefully. Sakura nodded. "I wanted to come and visit you for a while. Tsunade-Shishou authorised it. Seeing as I can't go on missions because I'm pregnant, she was happy to let me come and visit you for awhile." Sakura said happily. Wataru wriggled a bit and Sakura let him down. He ran into the front room, while Naruto led Sakura in slowly and closed the door. Sakura followed Naruto into the kitchen and sat down on a stool as he grabbed a glass. "Do you want something to drink Sakura-Chan? I've got all sorts in this fridge. Shiori never lets me leave my fridge empty for long." Naruto said happily. Sakura nodded. "I just want some grape soda Naruto. That would be great." Sakura said chirpily. Naruto grabbed a purple can of drink from the fridge and handed it to Sakura. "Do you want a glass, and some ice?" Naruto asked. "Just a glass Naruto." Sakura replied happily. Naruto handed her a tall glass and then grabbed himself a can of grape soda and a glass himself.

"How far along are you?" Naruto asked curiously. "Six months now." Sakura said softly. Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "It's alright, I informed Temari and she promised that should I go into labour here that she'll deliver my baby. Sai is kinda hoping to come and join us soon. If Sasuke doesn't send him on another long mission." Sakura stated. "I get the feeling you want to tell me something Sakura." Naruto stated boldly. "Well... apparently Ino is pregnant again. What with little Fugaku being one and a half I was wondering when that would happen." Sakura said softly. Naruto nodded. "It's alright Sakura. I've learned to expect things like this." Naruto replied. "I'm engaged to a great girl Sakura. You don't need to worry so much about me." Naruto added. Sakura gave a small smile in return. "But do you love her Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Not the same way I loved Sasuke. The same way I still love Sasuke even though he hurt me. But I do love her. In fact you'll meet her in about ten minutes." Naruto replied happily. "Does she know... about you and Sasuke... how you two were..." Sakura couldn't help but trail off a lot on this subject. "Yeah. I told her. We were friends first. We started dating. Now we're engaged. She does know I was with Sasuke before." Naruto answered. Sakura nodded. "I'm glad you've got someone to love you for you." Sakura said softly. "So am I Sakura-Chan. I saw Ino before I left you know. I assured her that Sasuke wasn't in love with another woman." Naruto said sadly. Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Well you weren't lying." Sakura said softly. Naruto nodded. "I feel like I lied to her though Sakura. I feel like I pushed her into living a lie. Sasuke chose to live a lie. Ino didn't." Naruto said sadly. "I know Naruto, but Ino is happy, she works in the flower shop most of the time, she has a child she loves, and another one on the way. She thinks Sasuke loves her. I guess ignorance can be bliss." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded and gave a smile.

The door opened suddenly, and a blur of red hair and a bright smile flashed into the kitchen. Sakura blinked in confusion and Naruto laughed. The blur stopped to form Shiori. "Naruto-kun I've got a mission to the land of Mist, so I'll get to see my sister! Isn't that fantastic?" Shiori chirped happily. "Yeah it's great!" Naruto exclaimed back. "Shiori, this is Sakura-Chan." Naruto introduced. Shiori looked at Sakura and smiled. "You're exactly how Naruto described you. It's great to meet you finally." Shiori said happily. Sakura smiled and nodded, resting a hand over her stomach. "I hope you're coming to the wedding." Shiori asked. Sakura nodded. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it." Sakura replied. "What about your husband...... Sai right?" Shiori asked nervously. "If he isn't on a cursed mission at the time he'll come too." Sakura stated. Shiori blinked "Did I miss something?" Shiori asked. "I'll tell you later." Naruto whispered, as Sakura went off to check on Wataru.

That was the day Naruto learned the meaning of tact. Also he learned that he should have learned the meaning of it a long time ago. It would have saved him a few lumps on the head from Sakura in the past.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

One month later, Sai arrived in Suna. He looked paler then usual and he looked like he hadn't slept for a while. Sakura was glad to see him. He seemed to light up for her really. "I'm gonna take Wataru to the park. I'll be back soon." Sai stated, as he put Wataru's shoes on. Sakura nodded, smiling happily. Once Sai had left, Naruto looked at Sakura, who looked rather saddened. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm worried about him. Sasuke's team has more missions then all the other teams. He works so much that he hardly gets to spend time with Wataru. It's nice that he's going to spend some time with him now." Sakura said. "There's more isn't there?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "I think that Sasuke takes so many missions because he hates being with Ino. He misses you. He asks about you every time I come back from Suna. I can see it breaks his heart to ask, but he does it anyway. It's probably because he prefers some news to no news." Sakura stated sadly. Naruto bit his lip. "He made his bed Sakura. He has to lie in it. What can I say to him Sakura? Even if I chose to talk to him, which I won't, what do I tell a man that can't face the choices he made?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura nodded her understanding. "Promise me Naruto that you are going to come back to Konoha. One day, you will, right?" Sakura pleaded. Her eyes full of hope.

Naruto nodded. "I promised you already Sakura. I never break my promises do I?" Naruto asked. "No. But they say there's a first time for everything." Sakura replied. "Who are they?" Naruto asked. "Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Someone is always talking about `you know what they say' and `they always say' and stuff. Who's they? Who gave them the right to decide what people act like?" Naruto asked. A grin spread across his face. Sakura laughed loudly at the idea that Naruto had presented. She stopped for a moment to think about the question. "You know, I don't really know!" Sakura replied. Then both Naruto and Sakura were laughing loudly.

That was the day that Naruto learned that even the most perfect looking relationship has its flaws. That and the meaning of sarcastic comedy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sai left a month later. Sai had been called back to Konoha for another mission. Both he and Sakura hoped he'd be back in time for the birth of their second child. "Send me a letter and let me know what's happening." Naruto stated. Sakura smiled warmly. Sai clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We will. I promise Naruto." Sakura said. Wataru looked rather miserable to be leaving his Uncle Naruto's house. He always got spoiled a little there. "If there's an emergency let me know." Naruto added. Sai nodded. "You know we will." Sai said. His voice was blank as usual, but as usual, Naruto could read his emotions through his eyes.

Barely a month later, a letter arrived for Naruto, telling him that Sakura had given birth to a little girl. She was named Rukiko. Sai had just got back in time to rush Sakura to Tsunade and be there for the birth. Naruto's thoughts to that were that at least Sasuke wasn't completely heartless to his team. The letter also stated that Ino had had another son. This one had been named Shisui. So now Sasuke had two heirs to carry on the Uchiha line. Naruto didn't concern himself with mulling his emotions over for too long. After all, he was preparing to marry Shiori and there was enough to do without him moping.

That was the day Naruto learned that he can control himself, even though most people thought he couldn't.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Six months later, Naruto learned the true meaning of fatherhood. Shiori rushed into the apartment, tears streaked down her cheeks, her face full of agonised emotions. She had barely managed to choke out, through her sobs, that her sister had been killed on a mission, along with her husband. They had left behind a baby girl, barely six months old. The child's name was Hikari. Of course, Naruto agreed with Shiori that with lack of any other family, they should look after the little girl. Shiori went to get her and two weeks later, she was back. A red-haired baby cradled in her arms. She had arranged the funeral, and all assets had been liquidised so that when she was older, Hikari would have her own way of looking after herself, if she chose to of course.

The first time Naruto held that tiny baby he finally understood Sasuke's need to be a parent. He could forgive him for having such a need. That didn't stop him being angry of course. In fact, Naruto knew it would make things easier for him to talk to his old friend, when he finally went back to Konoha. He and Shiori loved Hikari with all their hearts, even though she wasn't their own child.

That was the day Naruto learned that a clearer understanding of things, made your heart hurt less.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Another six months went by. Naruto and Shiori were finally going to be married, and Sai and Sakura had made it to the wedding, with both Wataru and Rukiko in tow. Even Tsunade had sneakily come to the wedding, and Jiraiya, Yamato and Kakashi were there too. Iruka was to give Shiori away, as he was Naruto's father figure, and Shiori's own father had been dead for many years. Of course, when asked, Iruka was happy to do this for the man he'd looked after like his own son. The only thing missing in Naruto's eyes, were his best friend to be his best man. But therein lay the problem. Sasuke had been his best friend. Sasuke had been Naruto's everything, and Sasuke had been the one to break Naruto's heart. In the end Naruto had chosen Sai to be his best man. Sakura was sat in the front row with Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Wataru sat on Kakashi's lap. Sakura held Rukiko, and Tsunade held a sleeping Hikari, as the wedding ceremony went on. Naruto couldn't believe that he was actually getting married. He also couldn't believe how happy he was about it. He also realised that Sasuke had not been happy when he married Ino. He knew from what Sakura had told him, that Sasuke had been serious through the ceremony. Most had thought he was taking his vows seriously. Sakura, having known Sasuke better than most people for years, had realised that he was dreadfully unhappy, but not showing it.

That was the day Naruto realised that while he was still angry with Sasuke, he pitied him at the same time, and that happiness was never too far away, even if it felt that way sometimes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few months later, Naruto was sat at the kitchen table, with Hikari on his lap, attempting to feed the one year old some porridge, when he heard the violent vomiting of his wife. He placed Hikari in her highchair, where she giggled and waved as Naruto left the room. He wandered over to the bathroom and saw Shiori leaning over the toilet bowl, and gently took hold of her hair and held it back for her. Shiori carried on vomiting until she dry heaved. She looked up at Naruto, looking pale and exhausted. "This is the third day in a row Shiori-chan." Naruto said. Shiori nodded. "I'll go and talk to Temari this afternoon." Shiori replied weakly. Naruto helped her up and back to bed. Then he went back to feeding little Hikari. She called him `daddy' and Shiori `mama' and her speech grew better every day.

That afternoon, Shiori came back to the apartment after talking to Temari. She looked shell-shocked and she closed the door, leaning her back against it. Naruto came to meet her from the kitchen. "What did Temari say?" Naruto asked gently. Shiori blinked as though she just realised Naruto was there. "Shiori, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Shiori stared at Naruto and slid to the ground to sit down. She was still leaning against the front door. Naruto blinked in confusion. "Shiori, is it bad? Are you really ill? Whatever it is you can tell me you know?" Naruto asked. He felt fear well up in him. He loved Shiori. Not the same way he loved Sasuke, but he still loved Shiori, and the thought of her being so ill it could cause this kind of shock, was rather terrifying.

Shiori stared at Naruto for a few moments. "I'm pregnant." Shiori said blankly. Naruto blinked. "What?" Naruto wasn't sure he heard right. Shiori seemed to have come out of daze, and was smiling now. "I was really shocked, but now I'm saying it out loud it doesn't seem so scary." Shiori said happily. Naruto was still confused. "Did you just say you were pregnant?" Naruto asked. Shiori nodded and grinned. Naruto came and sat down next to her. "We're going to be parents?" Naruto asked again. Shiori nodded, smiling broadly. Naruto leaned against the front door, like Shiori was. "Wow! We are really gonna need a bigger place." Naruto exclaimed. Shiori started giggling, which set Naruto off laughing madly. Both of them were relieved that Shiori wasn't desperately ill.

That was the day Naruto learned he was going to be a parent. He also learned the meaning of responsibility.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two months later, Naruto received a letter from Sakura. She told him some things. The main point was that Ino was once again pregnant. Naruto felt some pity towards Ino. She never seemed to stop being pregnant. Shiori was five months along in her pregnancy, and explaining the situation to Hikari had been easy enough. Moving into their new three bedroom home had been more difficult, but Naruto had fixed the place up, and decorated it to Shiori's satisfaction. The baby's room was left unpainted, as they had no clue if Shiori was expecting a boy or a girl. Naruto had finished reading his letter from Sakura when he heard Shiori calling him from the front room. He left the kitchen and made his way into the front room to see Shiori with a hand on her swollen stomach, looking a little shocked. "You haven't gone into labour already?" Naruto panicked. Shiori shook her head. "No... it's just..." Shiori kept trailing off. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He moved closer to her, and she grabbed his hand. She placed the hand on her stomach for a few moments. That was when Naruto felt a fluttery feeling under his fingertips. "The baby kicked!" Shiori exclaimed happily. Naruto grinned happily back at her. "You scared me for a minute Shiori." Naruto said. His voice was filled with relief. "It's so much more real now." Naruto said softly. "It was real before Naruto." Shiori replied. "Yeah I know. But I've never felt a baby kick before." Naruto said gently. Shiori smiled. "You're certainly getting an education then Naruto-kun." She replied. Naruto laughed. "I'm gonna write and tell Sakura." Naruto replied.

That was the day when Naruto felt his baby kick the first time. He also realised he had so much more to learn.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was now at the hospital of Suna with Shiori. Sakura had come to visit for the express purpose of helping Shiori and Naruto. She was helping with the delivery. Hikari was sat outside with Sai, who had arrived the day before, Wataru and Rukiko. Naruto could see that Shiori was in pain. She looked paler then she had ever looked. Even with the morning sickness, and Naruto had believed her to be pale then. As Sakura and Temari instructed Shiori to push, she seemed to be almost completely drained of energy. Naruto held Shiori's hand as she screamed in agony, and Naruto didn't take note of the pain of his hand being crushed. He saw Sakura holding a small, unmoving object. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, as did Shiori's. Naruto was panicked that this child he'd already grown to love, in these long months of pregnancy, might actually be dead. Before he could voice his opinion however, Sakura handed the baby to Temari, who immediately started to clean the child. Naruto heard its loud cries of protest as water cleaned it and Naruto knew the child was alive. Shiori cried with relief. Once the child was cleaned up, Temari placed the baby in Shiori's arms, wrapped in a soft, cream coloured, blanket. "It's a boy you two." Temari said happily.

Shiori looked at Naruto, a grin spread across her weary face, and held the baby out to him. Naruto took the small bundle hesitantly. He was terrified of breaking the small child he held in his arms. "I want to name him Hisoka after my father." Shiori said tiredly. Naruto nodded and grinned. "Hey Hisoka." Naruto whispered to the little boy. He seemed to open his eyes for a few moments and he yawned widely, then closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Naruto handed him back to Shiori, but she was starting to look so pale that she was barely distinguishable from the hospital bedsheets she lay on. Sakura looked worried. "She's haemorrhaging badly." Sakura stated seriously. Shiori looked at Naruto weakly. "Naruto, you need to leave the room." Sakura said softly. "How can you ask me to do that?" Naruto asked. "Because I have no other choice Naruto." Sakura replied. Naruto bit his lip hard, as Temari took Hisoka from him, and laid him in a crib. He looked at Shiori. "Everything will be alright Shiori." Naruto said softly. "Don't make promises you can't keep Naruto-kun." Shiori replied weakly. Naruto kept her in sight until he left the room. Then he sat down next to Sai outside. "What happened Naruto? Sakura-Chan looks serious." Sai stated. "Shiori is haemorrhaging. Our baby seems to be healthy though." Naruto replied. Naruto was dazed beyond belief.

For hours afterward, what Naruto felt was an eternity, he heard Shiori screaming in pain, and Sakura giving murmured instructions. Naruto wasn't sure how to handle this situation. No one had thought to tell him that things like this could happen. After four long hours, Naruto heard the door open and saw Sakura emerge. She looked pale, and her medical scrubs were covered with blood. She looked at Naruto sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto. There isn't anything else I can do. She doesn't have long left. You need to go and talk to her, say your last goodbyes." Sakura choked out. Naruto felt a few tears drip down his cheeks. He stood up and walked into the room, where Shiori was waiting. Temari, handed Shiori baby Hisoka, and then she too left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Shiori looked at Naruto sadly. "I wish I could see Hisoka grow up." Shiori sobbed out. "You will. Your spirit will always be with him. I'll tell him all about you." Naruto said. He didn't need to promise. Shiori knew he would do just that. "I know you never loved me in the same way you loved that Sasuke. I know that. But I've always loved you since the day we met. I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon." Shiori said sadly. Her sobs had ceased. "I may not have loved you the same way I loved Sasuke. But I do love you Shiori. I always will. I'll tell Hikari and Hisoka all about you. They'll know everything I know. I swear." Naruto said. His voice cracked a little from attempting not to cry. Shiori looked down at Hisoka. "When he's old enough, there's a tattoo that runs in my family. I want Hisoka to have it. The blooming purple orchid. Every member of my family has the tattoo on their left hand shoulder. Please make sure that he's old enough first. And Hikari too." Shiori whispered. Naruto nodded. "When they become Genin I'll take them to get it done." Naruto replied. Shiori smiled happily. As the sun rose that morning, Shiori's eyes closed for the last time, and a tear slipped down her right cheek. Naruto sobbed when the breath left her body, and took Hisoka into his arms. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Sakura, who also had tears in her eyes. None of it seemed fair at the moment, but Naruto knew he must keep everything together for the sake of Hikari and Hisoka.

That was the day Naruto became a father, a widower, and a guardian all at once. He learned how painful loosing someone you loved really was. At that moment, he finally understood how Sasuke had, years ago, gone on his quest for vengeance. He understood what had driven him. He also knew that he could blame no one for this loss, but destiny. That day also became the day that Naruto realised that Destiny could be so very cruel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sai stayed for the funeral, but a week after they left, Naruto received a letter telling him Ino had produced yet another male child. He had been named Mamoru. Naruto got on with his life. Seven years came and went, and Hisoka and Hikari grew all the time. Naruto kept his word and told them all about Shiori. When they asked questions, Naruto would answer with patience and love, even when he felt like his heart was being ripped apart when he spoke of Shiori. The two children went to school, ate Ramen with him, did their homework, and generally acted like normal children. Every so often, Naruto would go and visit Konoha to see Sakura and Sai, and his other friends. He never saw Sasuke.

Ino had had two more children over the years, yet another male child, Shinji, and then a pretty little girl that they named Mikoto. Now Fugaku was eleven, Shisui was nine, Mamoru was seven like Hisoka, Shinji was five, and Mitsuko three. Sakura had had two more children also. A little girl named Shiori, who was five, and a little boy called Kakashi, who was one. Little Kakashi had been named after their sensei, when Kakashi had been thought dead. The man was back, after being kept a prisoner for six months by Akatsuki and had recovered well. Wataru was a Genin now, at the age of thirteen, he had been a Genin for a year. Rukiko was nine, like Hikari, and had been in the ninja academy for two years. Also like Hikari. Naruto was surprised sometimes, how everyone seemed to be growing so quickly.

One day, while Naruto was visiting Konoha, Hisoka and Hikari were staying with Temari and Gaara while he visited, he heard a knock at his door. His old apartment was in good condition, and had always been kept up by Tsunade, so when Naruto came to visit Konoha, he stayed there. He opened the door of his apartment to see Ino. Naruto's shock was immense. He hadn't seen Ino since he had left Konoha. She was obviously pregnant once again, and heavily so. She looked at Naruto hesitantly. "Naruto? Can I come in?" Ino asked sadly. Naruto nodded and stepped aside so Ino could come in. She did so and Naruto closed the door behind her. "Are you alright Ino?" Naruto asked softly, wondering why she would come to see him. She never had done before. Although he usually made a pont of not letting many people know he was in Konoha. The less people that knew, the less chance there was of it getting back to Sasuke. He hadn't hardly told anyone that he was a parent yet. Ino sat down on his beat up old couch and looked at him piteously. "I wish you had told me you know." Ino said sadly. "Told you what Ino?" Naruto asked. "About you and Sasuke." Ino replied. Naruto blinked at her in confusion. "I found an old diary of Sasuke's when I was searching for something in the back of the closet. I didn't know it was a diary. I just thought it was a book at first, and I got curious. I didn't even think that it was all that important for Sasuke to throw it in the back of the closet. It was when I started reading it I realised it was his diary." Ino said sadly. "I also realised that he spoke of having a relationship with you." Ino added.

Naruto looked at Ino, with guilt clear on his face. "I'm sorry Ino. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you. You're still a friend. I guess I wanted you both to be happy." Naruto said softly. Ino looked at Naruto tearfully. "I wouldn't have been angry Naruto. You're the most loyal person I know. To tell Sasuke that your relationship couldn't continue if he married me was a brave and noble thing to do Naruto. I know how hard it is to say no to him. I just wish you had told me something. I wish you hadn't been hurt." Ino said sadly. "What happened happened. There isn't anything that can change the past. I just hope that you're happy Ino." Naruto said gently. Ino smiled sadly. "I know that Sasuke never had much love for me. I've been a baby breeding machine from the beginning. I don't think that it's going to matter how happy I am soon." Ino said softly. Naruto stared at her. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "I'm not very well Naruto. Tsunade-Sama told me that there is only a five out of a hundred percent chance that I'll survive the birth of this child. She gave me the option of... you know... but I chose not to." Ino said sadly. "Why on earth would you put yourself at such risk to have this child Ino? You have five others that need you desperately." Naruto asked. "I think it's just fate. Sakura told me about what happened to your wife. I was sorry to hear about it. I asked Sakura about you a lot after I found out about you and Sasuke. She told me about Hikari and Hisoka." Ino glanced at a photo that Naruto had put on the mantelpiece of the two children. She smiled at the red-haired little girl, and the blonde boy. "I bet you're proud of them." Ino added. Naruto nodded. "I couldn't be any prouder." Naruto replied.

"I think that if I'm meant to be with Sasuke I'll survive. He might look at me more often. He might even talk to me sometimes. But I don't think it's my destiny to be with Sasuke. I think it was always your destiny Naruto. Sasuke hasn't been the same since you left. Promise me that you'll come back after this baby is born. If I die, promise you'll be kind to my children and promise you'll try and speak to Sasuke. I know he'll feel guilty if I die. I know he has a heart somewhere. I don't know how I know, it just all seems so much clearer now than it did before." Ino said softly. "I promise that if you die, I'll do everything I can to help your children out. I can't promise anything where Sasuke is concerned." Naruto said.

Ino nodded. "I know. I understand. At least a little." Ino said gently. "Your promise to help my children is enough for me. Sasuke isn't an emotional guy. We all know that. But he does care about those children of ours. Try and remind him every so often. Try and be a friend to them all." Ino added. Naruto nodded. "I promise you Ino. I'll do the best that I can." Naruto replied. Ino nodded and stood up. She walked up to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto felt wetness on the shoulder of his shirt as Ino sobbed. "I know he doesn't love me, but I always loved him. Do you think he knows that Naruto?" Ino sobbed out. "Yeah he knows you do Ino, or he wouldn't have married you." Naruto replied soothingly. Ino managed to stem her crying after awhile. She said her goodbyes and left. Naruto was left feeling very humbled at Ino's inner strength.

That day Naruto learned that strength comes from the strangest places, and so does honesty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not two months later, Naruto had been sent a letter to say that Ino was dead. Hikari was doing survival training on the week of the funeral, so Naruto made the decision to let her stay with Temari while he visited Konoha. Gaara knew that Naruto planned to go back and live there. Hisoka was excited to be travelling to Konoha, where his father grew up. In a couple of months, it would be time for Hisoka to join a ninja academy, and Naruto didn't want to uproot him, like he would have to uproot Hikari, to go home. The travel was filled with silence, as Hisoka admired the scenery, as they walked. Naruto's thoughts were filled with the images of Ino when they were all at the academy, when they were Genin, the Chunin exams, the missions they had taken together. Finally his thoughts rested on her last words to him, and how he had seen her last.

When they arrived at Konoha, they went to see Tsunade. Hisoka had always had a soft spot for Tsunade. On the rare occaisions that Tsunade had been able to come and visit, she'd always sit Hisoka on her lap and tell him about Konoha, and encourage him to be his best. Hisoka sat and read a medical book that Tsunade gave him to look at, while she and Naruto sized each other up. "How is Sasuke taking it?" Naruto asked. "He's saddened. You can tell it's taking a toll on him." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded and leaned on Tsunade's desk. "She told you, didn't she?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "She told me there was a big chance of her dying. I hoped otherwise. She was so sure of what she wanted to do. She made me promise that if she died, I'd be good to her children, and try to help Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Tsunade nodded. "I had a feeling she might say that to you. It was something she said when I told her. Something like it was her destiny. Once Sasuke knew she was pregnant, there was no convincing her. She also refused to let me tell him the consequences. In the end, she made the decisions herself. The baby is a boy. Sasuke named him Inoshi." Tsunade said sadly. "Are you going to see him?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "I'm going to go and see him after the funeral." Naruto said softly. Tsunade nodded in agreement and Naruto was happy to talk to Tsunade for awhile, before they went back to his apartment. Of course, once they got there, it was dark, and they went to sleep.

A few hours later, Naruto was roused by a loud knocking on his door. He opened it to see Sakura standing there. He didn't have to say a word, just moved aside to let her in. She came in and sat down on the sofa. Her face in her hands. Naruto sat next to her, and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. Naruto knew better than to say anything, but to let Sakura cry it all out. He knew that Sakura and Ino had been best friends since their childhood days at the academy. Once Sakura had managed to compose herself, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at Naruto apologetically. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just you're like family to me. Sai is on a mission till tomorrow, and I didn't know who else to come too." Sakura apologised. "Don't be silly Sakura-Chan. You can always count on me." Naruto replied. "Are you staying now?" Sakura asked. "I have to go and sort things out in Suna. Bring Hikari back here. But yeah, I'm coming back to Konoha." Naruto replied. Sakura smiled widely, her eyes still filled with tears, and hugged Naruto again.

That was the day Naruto learned that he was just as important in Konoha as he was in Suna. He also learned that sometimes he knew exactly the right thing to say.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Naruto took Hisoka to Ichiraku's and they ate miso pork Ramen. Sakura and Sai met them, along with Wataru, Rukiko, Shiori and Little Kakashi. Hisoka was quite happy to play with Sakura's children. Once they had finished, they left Ichiraku's, with Hisoka running down the street after Wataru, who was teasing him. Naruto could hear their conversation as they ran. "Stop being a girl Hisoka!" Wataru called out as he ran off with Hisoka's favourite book. "Give it back Wataru nii-chan!" Hisoka yelled. Rukiko ran after them to stop trouble, as the taunts of "Girl!" and "Baka!" were heard coming from down the street.

"Wataru, give him back his book. He's just a little kid." Rukiko yelled at him. Naruto saw Wataru frown, but none the less, he gave Hisoka back his book. Hisoka hugged it happily, and grinned widely. "Wataru nii-chan please don't take my book, it used to be my mom's." Hisoka said cutely. Wataru looked very sheepish after the comment. "Sorry Hisoka. I promise not to do it again okay?" Wataru apologised. His green eyes sparkled with sincerity. Hisoka grinned widely and Wataru offered him a hand. Hisoka took it. Naruto called to them. "Hisoka! Wataru! Rukiko! Come on!" Naruto called. When the three children were next to him Naruto felt a presence, like someone was staring at him. He looked around to see Sasuke. It had been the first time in almost twelve years that he'd seen Sasuke. Sasuke had filled out even more, and looked older, and stronger. Naruto didn't go over to him. He walked away with the children, and saw Sakura go over to speak to him instead. He knew it wasn't appropriate for them to be chatting before the funeral. Something within him still felt that pull that had always drawn him to Sasuke before. As he walked away, he knew Sasuke's eyes were still following him.

That was the day Naruto saw Sasuke again, and the day he learned that patience is a virtue that he has a little of.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day of the funeral came, and Naruto went with Sakura and Sai. They and all the children were dressed in black. The whole village seemed dressed in black. The funeral was a sad affair, while Naruto could see five of Sasuke's children standing there looking as if the world had ended for them, the sixth child, held in his oldest brother's arms, was sleeping contentedly. The usual words were said, the usual terms used. "Great mother." "Loyal wife." "Good Ninja." All those terms were used. When the funeral was over, and they had to place the white flowers, Naruto walked over with Hisoka to place his flower. Hisoka also placed one, and Naruto was reminded of the Third Hokage's funeral.

Later that day, after all the formalities had been fulfilled, Naruto decided it was time to go and speak to Sasuke. He and Hisoka changed out of their black clothing, and wore casual clothing. Hisoka was dressed much the same way Naruto had dressed as a child. Naruto, wore a Jounin outfit, and an orange long coat. His leaf forehead protector tied around his forehead as always. They walked through the village and Naruto made sure that Hisoka didn't trip or fall. Hisoka still held on to his favourite book. Nobody ever bothered to look at it properly. If they had, they would know, as Naruto knew, that the book was a book all about the ancient legends of the Shinobi villages. A true ninja child's bedtime book. When they reached the Uchiha estate, Naruto saw how everything had changed since he had been there. Sasuke had finally managed to clear each and every house. Restored and refurbished so that the whole Uchiha estate once again looked lived in. He walked with Hisoka to the main house and knocked at the door. When they were children, Naruto would usually have just barged in. This really had become a different time.

It was Fugaku, the eldest child of Sasuke, who opened the door. He looked at Naruto and Hisoka curiously. "Hello?" He asked politely. Naruto smiled at him. "I'm Naruto, and this is my son Hisoka. I was a friend of both your parents. Is your father there?" Naruto asked. He knew he had grown up since he'd left. Fugaku nodded, then he called out for Sasuke. "Father, a man named Naruto is here to see you!" Naruto smiled at the boy, who still seemed curious. Fugaku looked at Hisoka. "How much training do you do a day?" He asked. Hisoka blinked. "I train for an hour in the morning and an hour in the evening. On the weekend when my sister is home we train together for three hours a day." Hisoka replied. "Only three hours? I train six hours a day, every day." Fugaku said snidely. "You're eleven Fugaku. Hisoka is only seven. Mamoru trains the same way Hisoka does. They're too young to push themselves too much." Sasuke's voice joined the conversation. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto could see happiness in Sasuke's eyes. "Be nice to Hisoka, Fugaku. Make sure the others are nice to him as well. You're the oldest. Naruto and I are going to go and talk in the nursery." Sasuke said seriously. Fugaku nodded and looked at Hisoka. "Come on Hisoka. You should see our training ground." Fugaku said. He didn't sound too nasty, but he didn't sound perfectly pleased either. Hisoka walked off with Fugaku, and looked back nervously at Naruto, still clutching his book to his chest. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile, and Hisoka smiled back and walked off with Fugaku. "Do you want something to drink Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a half smile. "Sure. Anything'll do." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded, and led Naruto to the nursery. He left Naruto there and went to get drinks.

Naruto stared into the cot, and saw the blond baby staring up at him quietly. The child was so small and delicate, yet at the same time, bright and alert. Naruto smiled down at the baby boy. He reached down with a hand and gently tickled Inoshi's stomach. Inoshi giggled up at him joyfully, and Naruto couldn't help smiling down at the tiny baby. He felt eyes on him, and he didn't have to turn to know it was Sasuke. "How long have you been standing there watching me Teme?" Naruto asked seriously. "About five minutes." Sasuke replied. Naruto turned and sat down in a chair and Sasuke took another one near him and the crib. "It's been a long time, ne Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "Long enough I suppose Sasuke." Naruto replied. "Why did you never come and visit Naruto? All these years, all I wanted to do was, at least, say sorry to you. You are the best friend I ever had. I love you more than anyone I've ever known. I hurt you so badly. I never knew how to fix it really. By the time I even figured a way to apologise, you were gone." Sasuke said sadly. "You expected me to stay and listen to the joy of the village, celebrating the marriage of the last Uchiha?" Naruto replied softly. "No not really. I thought you might go away for a month or two. But you just didn't come back. Well except for the times you came and visited Sakura once a month. After you were gone, she'd tell me how you were doing." Sasuke said sadly. "Yeah, she told me about you too." Naruto replied.

Naruto saw a sigh escape Sasuke's lips. "Dobe do you ever answer questions straight away?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned. His usual foxy grin spread from ear to ear. "Yes I do Teme. I just don't answer all questions. Besides, You should know why I left." Naruto stated calmly. "Because I married Ino?" Sasuke questioned. "Because I hurt you?" Sasuke added. "No! It's because I wanted to give Ino a chance. She told me herself not two months ago, when I last visited, how hard it is to say no to you. I know sooner or later, if I had stuck around, not only would I have hurt myself, more deeply then I can even think about, but I would've ended up hurting Ino. You would have kept trying to get me to talk to you. It would have hurt her, because she would've figured it out. She did figure it out in the end anyway." Naruto replied. "What?" Sasuke looked honestly confused. "She found an old diary of yours in the back of the cupboard. She told me when she started reading it, that she just thought it was an old book you'd got fed up with and chucked in the cupboard. Once she realised it was a diary, _your_ diary, she was too curious to stop reading, and she read about our relationship." Naruto stated. Sasuke bit his lip. "I wish she had said something. I did respect her you know Naruto. She was good to me, and I probably should have behaved better towards her." Sasuke replied. "She told me that she knew you didn't love her, but she hoped you knew how much she loved you." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "I did know. I knew she loved me, and was loyal. She didn't deserve the way I treated her. I was so cold to her Naruto. I always disappeared on missions as long as I could get away with. Especially when she was pregnant. I couldn't stand watching her. I grew to resent her, and I shouldn't have. I picked her, I picked her over you because I wanted children, so resenting her for it was wrong. Tsunade told me after that she chose death. She chose it over life with me." Sasuke said sadly. "That's not true Sasuke. She chose to give life to Inoshi, and leave her life up to fate. She believed if she was meant to stay with you then she would live. She told me about it when I visited. She asked me to promise to take care of the children when she was gone. She knows you well enough to know you're a teme and won't hardly pay any attention to your kids." Naruto replied.

"Your son looks just like you." Sasuke said. "Yeah he does. Hikari looks like my wife." Naruto said softly. "Hikari?" Sasuke asked. "She's my adopted daughter. Her mother was my wife's sister. Hikari's parents were killed on a mission, so we did the right thing and took her on. We never regretted it." Naruto said sadly. "Sakura told me before the funeral, that your wife died in childbirth." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "I did love her. Not the same way I always loved you. But I did love her. When she died the only reason I found my way again was to look after Hisoka and Hikari. She calls me Daddy, even though she knows I'm not her biological father." Naruto stated. He smiled at the thought of Hikari, waiting back in Suna. "How comes you didn't bring her with you?" Sasuke asked. "She's an academy student, and they had survival training this week or I would've bought her too." Naruto replied. "Did your wife... know... about us... what was between us?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. She knew. It never bothered her. She knew I loved her in a different way. Even when she was dying she was telling me how she felt and how she knew the difference in the love I had for both of you." Naruto replied sadly. "She sounds like she was a good woman." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded. "She really was." Naruto added.

Naruto decided to get up. It was time to go. "Are you going? Already?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. I promised Hisoka some Ramen." Naruto replied. "You know I still love you Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back at him from the doorway and grinned broadly. "I know you do. I always knew. I never stopped loving you either. All of this... it's going to take time Sasuke. We can't pick up where we left off. We both have a lot to think about before we even think of going into the relationship we had before." Naruto said. He saw Sasuke's face fall, and Naruto looked at him gently. "I'm not going to be too far away Sasuke. I need to sort things out in Suna, and then I'll be back in Konoha permanently. I come with two kids now though Sasuke. They're always going to come first." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded. "Of course." Sasuke agreed immediately.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out of it, his hand was on the door handle to pull it closed when Sasuke spoke again. "Do you think we'll ever get back to the way we were Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought about this for more than a moment. "Maybe someday. We'll see." Naruto replied, and decided to leave the door open as he walked down the corridor, calling to his son so they could leave.

That day was when Naruto had the first conversation he'd had with Sasuke in twelve years. He also figured out that as long as there was love, and forgiveness, there was still a chance. There was always a chance to live happily, as a family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, here's the sorta sequel for Family. Please if you all want a sequel, feel free to tell me so in your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Please R&R!


End file.
